


El Apocalipsis no es como dicen

by ShikaZuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Estos 4 idiotas cuidan a la hermana de Hinata, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, porqué? no hay porqué
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikaZuka/pseuds/ShikaZuka
Summary: Mientras él y sus amigos son perseguidos por muertos vivientes, Oikawa Tooru no puede evitar notar que Hollywood tal vez no se esforzaba mucho por mostrar el costado menos dramático de este tipo de situaciones, como la falta de desodorante y el intenso aburrimiento.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	El Apocalipsis no es como dicen

Cuando una persona con imaginación y un respetable número de películas apocalípticas en su historial se imagina viviendo de primera mano un apocalipsis zombie, sin duda piensa en hordas de muertos vivientes persiguiéndolo en una ciudad en llamas, mientras corre como el viento sin cansarse, disparando un arma semi-automática con una mano y cargando al menos tres niños indefensos en la otra. Más o menos.

En las películas, por algún motivo, olvidan el hedor, minimizan el hambre, y por supuesto no se les ocurre mencionar el aburrimiento.

En los meses de experiencia que lleva Tooru en la materia, puede afirmar que cinco de cada siete días se reducen a caminar en silencio, acurrucarse en silencio en cualquier sitio de difícil acceso, alto, o cerrado que pueden hallar, y tratar de comer lo menos posible. Obviamente, evitar cualquier situación emocionante como la descrita al principio encabeza la lista de prioridades.

La cosa fue bastante de película en un principio, claro. Hubo una ciudad de la que escapar, también incendios y bombardeos, pero sobre todo fue caótico y confuso. Los noticieros llevaban días diciendo cosas extrañas, las autoridades los obligaron a permanecer en sus casas por casi una semana. Al final ni la cuarentena ni el ejército pudieron parar al mundo de irse a la mierda, y los muertos ganaron la guerra.

.

La horda los sorprendió acampando en el linde de un bosque a la madrugada. Las latas que pusieron a cincuenta metros de su única carpa comenzaron a sonar todas a la vez, y no tuvieron más que unos segundos para juntar lo que pudieron y correr hacia la oscuridad. Perdieron la carpa pero salvaron la vida, aunque es difícil ver eso como una victoria.

Natsu llevaba varios días haciendo fiebre por las noches, y estaba tan débil y temblorosa que Iwaizumi tuvo que cargarla durante la mayor parte del tiempo que les llevó encontrar donde esconderse.

Un camión de coca-cola volcado a media autopista se convirtió su nuevo mejor amigo ya bien entrada la mañana, cuando entre Matsukawa y Hanamaki consiguieron cerrar las puertas por dentro y aislarlos de los muertos. Tooru se apoyó contra una de las paredes un momento, antes de dejarse guiar por la respiración desigual de Iwaizumi y abrazarlo en la oscuridad.

-Estoy bien- a Iwaizumi la voz le sale más ronca de lo habitual y se le quiebra al final de la frase por la falta de uso, o el cansancio, o tal vez porque pudieron morir hace unos minutos. 

Tooru lo aparta un poco, sostiene su rostro con ambas manos y lo besa a tientas. El primer beso en la frente sale bastante bien, pero el que estaba destinado a la mejilla izquierda cae más cerca de su ojo, y el que iba a los labios se encuentra apenas con una comisura. Al final se rinde y se contenta con enterrar la cara en su cuello. Apesta a sudor y sangre, como todos. Tal vez hace unas semanas le hubiera importado.

-Lo se.- Tooru responde, porque lo sabe, porque es cierto. Su Iwa-chan es fuerte, es valiente, Tooru sabe que no se rompería fácil, y cada mañana, cada noche, cada hora de cada día se repite a sí mismo que se necesita más que el fin del mundo para quebrarlo. Repítelo y te lo creerás. Dilo muchas veces y se volverá realidad. Y necesita que sea real, porque están juntos en esto, y si Iwaizumi cae, se caen todos.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, desearía que no tuviera que presionarse tanto, le gustaría poder permitirle deshilacharse por una vez. Muere por hablar con él durante horas como antes, escucharlo reír. Al final, se limita separarse de él y tantear el camino hasta Natsu. Le pasa una mano por la cara para comprobar su temperatura, y de paso que no esté llorando, pero tiene las mejillas secas y no parece haber rastro de fiebre por ahora, aunque la nota aún más cansada que antes.

-No estoy llorando.

-Ya veo que no, te has vuelto muy valiente.- Tooru se arrima a la pared para sentarse junto a ella, y nota a Iwaizumi acurrucándose a su lado, apretando una mejilla contra su hombro. -Creo que podríamos aprender un poco de ti.- Y baja la voz hasta volverla un susurro- No le cuentes a nadie, pero Iwa-chan si que estuvo llorando...

El codazo en las costillas llega más blando de lo normal, como desganado. Sin embargo, no lo contradice y deja que Natsu se lo crea. Las risitas de Mattsun y Makki son perfectamente audibles desde la pared de enfrente, y se sienten extrañas junto a los gruñidos de los muertos que los rodean. Los dos habían estado enfrascados en su mundo, murmurando entre ellos hasta hace un momento, pero ahora guardan silencio. Seguro quieren reírse un poco a costa de ellos.

-¿De verdad estuviste llorando, Iwaizumi-san?

La voz de Natsu es diminuta y está impregnada de incredulidad. Tooru tiene que retorcerse para esquivar el golpe esta vez, aunque se le escapa un quejido.

La respuesta de Iwaizumi sale sin ganas, la voz agotada, haciendo un último esfuerzo por hacer sentir mejor a Natsu aunque se esté muriendo de sueño.

-Solo un poco.

Makki y Mattsun bufan un poco, pero ni siquiera ellos tienen el corazón para burlarse de Iwaizumi con lo hecho polvo que suena. Vuelven a caer en una conversación murmurada, que sumada a los ronquidos suaves de Iwaizumi contra su costado comienzan a adormecer a Tooru. 

Sabe que Mattsun y Makki no van a pegar un ojo hasta que los ruidos de afuera cesen, porque Makki nunca puede dormir cuando están así de atrapados, y los demás siempre se turnan para quedarse despiertos con él. Pasados unos minutos, Natsu se acomoda con la cabeza en su regazo, y Tooru acaba por dormirse también, con los dedos enredados en el pelo de la niña.

Afuera, los muertos siguen caminando, arrastrándose, golpeando y arañando contra las paredes del camión, gimiendo y siseando mientras se empujan unos a otros sin rumbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir esto como regalo de cumpleaños para Janet Cab hace dos años, y como soy un asco nunca lo terminé ni lo subí. De hecho no está terminado porque tengo algunas ideas de como seguirlo, así que puede que sea más que un one shoot (tal vez).  
> Si alguien llegó hasta acá, gracias por leer!


End file.
